1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to display signs and more specifically the invention relates to an improved apparatus for storing a plurality of signs and automatically displaying the copy at timed intervals. The invention is designed to prevent the free fall of panels, thereby making operation of the apparatus smoother in appearance and eliminating noise caused by the panels upon contact against discs within the apparatus at an end of a cycle of rotation. The improved apparatus is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,084.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous display signs have been provided in prior art that are adapted to display a plurality of advertisements following a sequence. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,049,356; 1,077,885; 1,831,962; 3,402,490; 3,696,358; 3,965,592 and 4,117,474 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.